Automatic swimming pool cleaners are machines which are required to move over submerged surfaces to be cleaned in a random manner to ensure proper cleaning of those surfaces. These cleaners are frequently driven by mechanisms which utilize the power derived from water flow arising in the filter plants used to maintain clarity of the pool water. These power supply sources are commonly provided as turbine assemblies driven by a swimming pool filtration pump.
By and large these pool cleaners avoid a great deal of manual labour without increasing the maintenance costs for domestic pools. However they still require some control to ensure that the entire submerged surfaces are kept clear because they often are not sufficiently random in their movement and also can be stopped by obstacles encountered in their movements.